Good Cop, Bad Elf
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: This is a bit of Christmas fun. Caryl AU Oneshot. M for smutty goodness. This is for all the kind readers who support what I do. Season's Greetings! I really love you so much for supporting me in something that brings me such joy. Teagan XOXO


**Just a little OOC Xmas smut. (Let's face it 'in character' these days means they don't even speak. Lol)**

 **############################**

 _ **Carol got to her car and fired up the engine by a little after 9. She couldn't wait to get out of this get up. It was a week until Christmas so the funny looks were pretty minimal but she still felt ridiculous. It never got less awkward but it was worth it. At least now that she was in her car she could take off the elf ears. That was the worst part, trying to get through all the stories and hugs and songs without the ears falling off. She wanted to bring the kids Christmas joy, not nightmares. She and her sister dressed up every year at the hospital that had treated her niece's leukemia. She was a happy, healthy 6 year old now and it was just a little way to give back.**_

 _ **It was a cool December night and she cranked up the heat in her car and waited for the windows to defrost. Her thin red dress and green and white striped tights did very little to keep her warm. She pulled on her white sweater and blew warm breath into her hands.**_

 _ **Driving in heels was not something she was accustomed to and she was wishing she had brought different shoes. She figured it would be safer to drive barefoot since she wasn't use to the heels.**_

 _ **Her toes were already cold but she didn't have far to go.**_

 _ **She pulled out onto the road and hadn't driven more than a few minutes when she saw red and blue lights in her rear view mirror and heard a police siren. She looked up and her heart jumped out of her chest. She had never been pulled over before and wondered what she'd done. Something about cops made Carol panic even though she had never committed a crime in her whole life. She was about as good a girl as you could be, outside the bedroom anyway.**_

 _ **The cold and her nerves made her start to shake as she pulled over to the shoulder. She was known to shiver from the cold, nerves, anger, even after orgasm. She had no idea why it happened but it was involuntary and embarrassing.**_

 _ **She looked back and the officer was still just sitting in his car. She didn't know what she was supposed to do but her mind went to TV where they always asked for your license and registration. She grabbed her purse off the passenger seat but her hands were shaking so badly she had trouble getting her license out of her wallet.**_

 _ **She heard a tap on her window suddenly and squeaked in surprise. She rolled the window down and looked up at him. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He was very attractive, which only made her problem worse.**_

 _ **"Do you know why I pulled you over, Ma'am?" he asked.**_

 _ **He gave her a funny look when he finally looked up from his notepad. Her green and red clothing and elf hat were, apparently, not what he was expecting.**_

 _ **"No, I'm sorry but I don't."**_

 _ **She sighed heavily trying to fill her lungs with air.**_

 _ **"One of your brake lights is out. You'll want to get that fixed."**_

 _ **"Oh...uh...yes of course."**_

 _ **"License and registration?" he asked, holding his hand out through her window.**_

 _ **She nodded and handed it to him with shaky hands.**_

 _Damn it, Carol! Stop it! He'll think you have a body in the trunk!_

 _ **"Have you been drinking tonight?"**_

 _ **Now, she'd really done it.**_

 _ **"No, Sir...uh Officer I haven't."**_

 _ **She was tripping and stumbling over her words and lay her head down on the steering wheel in desperation. She couldn't seem to get a hold of herself.**_

 _ **Why the hell was she so paranoid around cops?**_

 _ **"Would you mind stepping out of the vehicle, Ma'am?"**_

 _ **She reached over to get her shoes and whined a little under her breath. Why was he making her get out of the car over a brake light? He must think she was hiding something.**_

 _ **"What are you reaching for?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Just...my shoes."**_

 _ **She grabbed her heels and felt like a total idiot when she opened the door and set them on the road to slide her feet in. She stood up, in all her elf glory, and shook her head.**_

 _ **"There's a good reason I'm dressed this way," she insisted.**_

 _ **"I'm sure there is," he said, like he didn't believe a word of it. She could tell he had her pegged as a party animal.**_

 _ **She considered explaining but her mind went blank every time she tried to think of what to say.**_

 _ **"I couldn't help but notice you're shaking and acting a bit shifty."**_

 _ **"I'm just cold and nervous," she answered.**_

 _ **"What do you have to be nervous about?"**_

 _ **"I've never been pulled over before...I don't know...police just make me nervous."**_

 _ **"Uh huh, turn around and place your hands on the car for me."**_

 _ **Her eyes went wide and she turned her back to him. This couldn't be happening. She lay her hands on the car and he move her feet apart with his boot. His hands moved down the sides of her body and down both arms. She figured he must be checking for drugs or something.**_ _ **She then felt his hand brush over the front of her waist and she flinched without her say so.**_

 _ **"Ma'am, relax. If you have nothing to hide, I don't really understand why you're acting so suspiciously."**_

 _ **"I'm really not meaning to."**_

 _ **He looked her up and down as she turned to face him.**_

 _ **"Come over here and walk a straight line for me."**_

 _ **She followed him over to a white line on the road and took a deep breath.**_

 _ **"Just one foot in front of the other all the way to the end," he instructed.**_

 _ **"OK."**_

 _ **She took one step and then another, looking down at her ridiculous red shoes with the jingle bells on them. This was the most humiliating thing to ever happen to her. She completed the sobriety test and looked up at him.**_

 _ **"You really are just nervous, aren't you?" he asked, incredulously.**_

 _ **"Yes, I don't know why I get like this."**_

 _ **"For someone so innocent you sure do look guilty of something ."**_

 _ **"Sorry," she answered softly.**_

 _ **He handed back her ID and reminded her to get the light fixed.**_

 _ **"Thank you, Officer."**_

 _ **She walked back to her car and slid her shoes off her feet and dropped them on the passenger side floor.**_

 _ **"Why are you dressed like that anyway? I gotta know now," he asked, standing right behind her as she stood back up to explain.**_

 _ **"I was at the hospital. Me and my sister dress up for the children every year."**_

 _ **His face was suddenly a little horrified.**_

 _ **"You're kidding, right?"**_

 _ **"No...actually just a second."**_

 _ **She reached for her purse and grabbed her phone. She showed him pictures from the event and her sister dressed as Santa (they took turns playing Santa and she was happy to be the elf right now).**_

 _ **The shaking had finally subsided a little but she still felt pretty stupid.**_

 _ **"I feel like a jerk now," he said.**_

 _ **"It's fine, you're just doing your job. I shouldn't have been shaking like a criminal."**_

 _ **"I wish you had mentioned this right off the bat," he said, leaning his hand on her car.**_

 _ **"Me too, but I wasn't thinking straight. You made me nervous," she laughed.**_

 _ **"Cops aren't so bad, I swear." He was grinning at her now and she couldn't help grinning back.**_

 _ **"I'll trust you on that, but then again you did just frisk me for shaking."**_

 _ **"I gotta do my job with everyone, even Christmas elves."**_

 _ **She laughed at that and sat down in the driver's seat, glad it was all over.**_

 _ **She felt so much better now that he was acting less cop-like. She totally understood why he had been suspicious though and stopping impaired drivers was important. A cop being thorough was a good thing in her eyes.**_

 _ **He was still standing there and, if she wasn't mistaken, he was staring at her legs.**_

 _ **She looked up at him and she could tell he knew he was busted.**_

 _ **When her eyes settled on his there was something there, something very naughty.**_

 _ **Out of nowhere he cleared his throat and looked at his watch.**_

 _ **"I'm off now."**_

 _ **She took off her elf hat and swallowed hard.**_

 _ **"Really?" she asked.**_

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _ **She wasn't this girl but the heat in his stare and the thought of his hands on her were making her want to be that girl. There was something powerful yet unspoken as their eyes met, a sexual telepathy that neither could deny. She knew he wanted her in that moment and that she couldn't resist it even if she tried.**_

 _ **"Do you know the road by the old drive in?" he asked, casually.**_

 _ **"Yeah."**_

 _ **"What if I was there in 20 minutes?" he asked.**_

 _ **The whole thing was so nondescript she didn't know what they were even negotiating, with 100% certainty.**_

 _ **"I could be there."**_

 _ **"I'm not a bad guy, I promise," he insisted.**_

 _ **"OK...I'll be there."**_

 _ **He nodded once and got in his cruiser.**_

 _ **She seriously contemplated not going but she really wanted to. She texted her sister about what she was doing and after getting harassed about it her sister agreed to keep her tracked on her phone and check in regularly.**_

 _ **She drove to the old road and got out of her car. It was cool and dark except for the headlights from her car and she pulled her sweater tightly around her body.**_

 _ **When he pulled up her heart was beating, loud as thunder, in her ears. He arrived in his own car now, he must have taken the police car back to the station. He had a big silver SUV that looked like a nice vehicle to mess around in.**_

 _ **"I'm so sorry," he began.**_

 _ **"What for?" she asked.**_

 _ **"I probably seem like a total creep. I don't do stuff like this, I swear. You're just so pretty and nice, helping at the hospital and stuff. There's just something about you."**_

 _ **She smiled, he seemed sweet to her.**_

 _ **"I don't think you're a creep, although you do seem to be into elves," she grinned.**_

 _ **"I'm not gonna lie, that costume is doin' it for me."**_

 _ **She walked over to him and she was sure she'd end up driving home with her panties in her purse.**_

 _ **"So, what exactly is it doing for you?" she asked, with a smirk.**_

 _ **He reached for her and pulled her close. She felt overcome by lust now, he wasn't making her nervous at all anymore. He was making her horny as hell.**_

 _ **She pushed him back against his car and kissed him hard.**_

 _ **He grabbed a hold of her waist and pushed his body into hers.**_

 _ **Those blue eyes drove her wild and it had been a long time since she'd been with anyone. He looked so damn good in his uniform too, she was only human. She couldn't help wanting to see the rest of his, obviously strong, arms.**_

 _ **She had a little shiver left from the cold and he pulled her toward his vehicle. She never broke the kiss and then felt his tongue brush her lips.**_

 _ **"It's warm in here, just tell me no if you don't want to. It's totally OK to tell a cop to go fuck himself if you're not into it," he laughed.**_

 _ **She opened the door to the back seat of his SUV and climbed up carefully with her silly shoes. She lay her purse on the floor and sat down on the seat.**_

 _ **He stood at the door and watched her lay back on the seat, propping herself up on her elbows. The look she gave him indicated she was a very naughty elf indeed.**_

 _ **He took a deep breath, driven by the sight of her green and white tights and the red dress, only mid thigh in length. He must have been a very good boy this year.**_

 _ **He climbed in after her and shut the door behind him.**_

 _ **In an instant he was on top of her and she gasped at his gun pressing into her inner thigh. He had a lot of different gear and gadgets on his gun belt and she instantly went for the buckle to rid him of it. He backed up and did it himself, looking down at her face with burning desire in his eyes.**_

 _ **He took off the gun belt and lay it on the passenger seat. She sat up and went for the buttons of his uniform shirt. He kissed her again, running his hand down her tights to her hip.**_

 _ **She had no intentions of stopping now so she pushed his shirt back over his shoulders and pulled him down to her. She felt frenzied and hot as fire. His strong shoulders and the muscles of his arms were just too much. She ran her hands over his arms and he was hard like granite, she was hopelessly past the point of return.**_

 _ **She pushed him back on the seat and slid onto his lap. He held the back of her head in his hand and kissed her throat with his hot mouth. Soon she felt him sliding his hands up her novelty tights, taking her ass in his tight grip. He pulled her forward to rocked her against him and she sank down into the sensation.**_

 _ **She ground herself against his hard dick through his pants and rolled her hips over and over, licking his ear and whispering indecencies.**_

 _ **"I can feel how bad you want it...it's making me so wet."**_

 _ **They both began panting hard and tearing at each others clothing. Her white sweater lay on the floor now and he was searching frantically for a zipper to her dress. He finally located the zipper and pulled it down letting the top of her dress fall down her arms. Her red bra was now right in front of his eyes and his head dropped to her chest in worship.**_

 _ **"Fuck!" he whispered, beginning to lay kisses all over her chest.**_

 _ **He reached behind her back and undid her bra, tearing it off in desperation to get to her breasts. She held his head as he trailed his tongue from one nipple to the other holding both her breasts in his hands. She kept grinding herself against him and moaned softly at the expert attention he was giving her.**_

 _ **"Jesus, I thought you were all sweet and innocent but you're a bad little elf."**_

 _ **She pulled him closer and then something dawned on her.**_

 _ **"Wait...wait..." she said, shaking herself into reality.**_

 _ **"What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asked.**_

 _ **"I don't even know your name...are we being crazy here?."**_

 _ **He seemed to get exactly what she meant.**_

 _ **"My name's Daryl. I know your name, if that helps. And yes, i**_ _ **t's definitely crazy...but I like it.**_ _ **"**_

 ** _She grinned and rolled her eyes, he knew her name from her driver's license._**

 _ **"We can stop if you want to."**_

 _ **"No, this is just new to me. I don't want to stop. I just needed to know your name."**_

 _ **She really didn't want to ever stop. She wanted him deep inside her and she wasn't even a little bit sorry.**_

 _ **He lifted her up and lay her down on the leather seat, sliding his hand under her dress to touch her through her pantyhose. She moaned and opened her legs wider.**_

 _ **"I want to make you feel good, Carol."**_

 _ **She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as he kissed her neck.**_

 _ **He must have known she was needing more because he started to yank her pantyhose down her legs. Then he pulled her dress down her body and tossed it on the floor.**_

 _ **"You are single, right?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Of course," she answered, "why?"**_

 _ **"What's with the cute panties if nobody's gonna see 'em?" he smirked.**_

 _ **"They just went with the costume," she giggled.**_

 _ **She had bought a pair of red panties with lace and white ribbons for tonight.**_

 _ **"You're so fucking hot," he whispered.**_

 _ **"You're pretty thorough with the strip search, Officer."**_

 _ **"I ain't even done yet," he winked.**_

 _ **He buried his face in her belly and kissed her skin with fervor. She moaned and writhed all over his back seat and pulled his mouth closer to her body.**_

 _ **"I want you," she sighed.**_

 _ **"I fuckin' need you," he groaned. His fingers moved under the material of her red panties and he touched her with gentle, teasing pressure.**_

 _ **"More," she pleaded and he pushed his fingers into her slowly.**_

 _ **He continued to finger her and suck her nipples. She felt the heat from the dashboard of his car blow over her body everywhere his saliva had left a trail on her skin. His attention was drawn to her red panties and he licked just below her navel, testing the water.**_

 _ **He checked her face quickly for signs of a 'no' and, finding none, he ripped her panties down her legs.**_

 _ **The only light in the SUV was the dim interior light but it was enough that he could see her body under him.**_

 _ **He pushed one of her legs against the back of the seat and she let the other fall to the floor. She almost came undone as his tongue tortured her all the way from her knee to her pussy. Licking, kissing and biting. It was heaven and hell all wrapped into one experience.**_

 _ **Finally he licked her lips and sank his tongue into her folds. He reached his hands up between her legs to touch her breasts at the same time.**_

 _ **This man knew his way around a woman, she was in very good hands.**_

 _ **He pinched her nipples and licked her inner lips gently. The motion of his hands and tongue working together was perfect. She could feel it rising in her belly, the fire trying to escape into the open.**_

 _ **"Daryl...it's so good."**_

 _ **He pulled back one arm and pushed his fingers into her, never ceasing with his tongue on her clit.**_

 _ **She whined and squirmed, pulling his mouth closer to her heat.**_

 _ **"Fuuuuck...Daryl...Jesus!"**_

 _ **She felt her body clench around his fingers and called out for more. She rolled her hips toward the source of her pleasure. She fucked his mouth smooth and slow, in absolute agony for more.**_

 _ **Finally she fell limp on the seat and let herself savor the afterglow for a moment.**_

 _ **"Carol...you're perfect...I gotta see you again, please."**_

 _ **She didn't know if it was a 'heat of the moment' thing so she just nodded and let it go at that for now.**_

 _ **His eyes burned into hers and everything stopped for a moment.**_

 _ **"Do you want more? It's OK to say no..."**_

 _ **"I want more, Daryl. I want you inside me."**_

 _ **He pushed his pants off and came down between her legs. She moved her hand on him for a moment. She teased his hard cock over her wet lips, over and over. He growled under his breath as she slid his dick back and forth over her wet folds then rubbed it against her clit. She could swear she was going to cum again. His head dropped forward in weakness from her teasing. He was so hard and so hot, it was teasing her just as much as him.**_

 _ **"Let me in," he pleaded.**_

 _ **"You want to be inside me, Daryl?"**_

 _ **"I have to be...please."**_

 _ **She reached for her purse and handed him a condom. He wasted no time tearing it open and rolling it down over his throbbing dick. He came back down over her and waited for her permission.**_

 _ **She lined him up with her and nodded. He pushed into her with just enough restraint to still be considered a gentleman.**_

 _ **She sighed and he leaned back, lifting her legs up and open. She felt him deep inside her, hard and relentless.**_

 _ **He lay her ankles on his shoulders and grabbed her ass in both hands.**_

 _ **He drove harder and harder into her and she felt like she could come apart again at any moment.**_

 _ **He looked tortured and yet in absolute ecstasy as he fucked her.**_

 _ **"Fuck me, Daryl...fuck me harder," she whined like she needed it just to survive.**_

 _ **She was the shy girl who was a freak in bed and she didn't feel the need to justify it.**_

 _ **He got closer and closer, looking into her eyes and now he was touching her everywhere he could reach. His hands drifted over her nipples and down between her legs. His fingertips teased her clit as he thrust into her with fierce determination.**_

 _ **She felt it begin and he rolled his hips smoothly into her like it was his mission in life. She was going to cum again so she begged him not to let up. His fingers kept up the pace and he worked his dick inside her so good she knew she'd think of it for years to come. She reached the precipice once more and it took her over completely as she repeated him name. He made it there just after her.**_

 _ **"Fuck...Carol...fuck..."**_

 _ **He made a choked sounding groan and dug in hard as he let go.**_

 _ **He collapsed on top of her, panting and sweaty.**_

 _ **When it was over he lay next to her, kissing her occasionally.**_

 _ **"You could get me fired if you told my superiors about this," he said with a half smile.**_

 _ **"I'm not going to do that."**_

 _ **"I really want to see you again" he said, softly.**_

 _ **"I'd like that," she admitted.**_

 _ **"Seriously?"**_

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _ **"I know this isn't the best way to start something and I really don't know you but I want to get to know you better, if you'll let me."**_

 _ **Maybe she was fool to believe him but she did. Something about his eyes was so sincere and she just knew it was right.**_

 _ **"I want to get to know you too."**_

 _ **"I'd love to take you out properly. You're probably busy around Christmas time, hey?"**_

 _ **"Not really, I only have my sister in town and I'm seeing her family on Christmas day."**_

 _ **"Tomorrow night then?" he asked, sounding hopeful and eager.**_

 _ **"Sounds perfect."**_

 ** _Carol began to shiver just a little, which was pretty normal for her after sex. He must have assumed she was cold because he pulled her close and held onto her even tighter. She didn't explain that she wasn't actually cold, since his arms around her felt so good._**

 _ **############################**_

 _ **The shaking thing is 100% me. I get the shakes bad around cops and from cold, anger, nerves and yes, even after nooky. LOL**_

 _ **To all who have made this a great year for me by reading my stuff and chatting, ILY:) The community here is second to none and you are all such articulate, kind, fun and awesome people.**_

 _ **So nice to share this fandom with all of you.**_

 _ **Merry Xmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Saturnalia, Merry Christmas, Winter Solstice...Whatever you are celebrating or not celebrating this December I totally love you and hope you have a great time and stay safe:) Teagan XOXO**_


End file.
